1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vented armor V structure.
2. Background Art
Recently, a class of military vehicles known as Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicles has become popular due to the protection which is provided against mines, improvised explosive devices (IEDs), and the like. The most salient feature of the MRAP is the “V” shaped lower hull armor which has proven effective at deflecting the blast of under-vehicle explosions. There have been numerous efforts to retrofit “V” shaped blast shields on vehicles which were not designed to accept such protection. In some cases the added protection is well tolerated by the host vehicle, in other cases automotive problems occurred. The primary source of automotive problems derives from the added on protective “V” armor structure that prevents airflow from the engine compartment and around the transmission. The resulting inadequate heat dissipation can cause overheating of the automotive components.
The use of protective underbody structures that are vented to reduce heat effects is taught by such references as U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,042. An armor system having inner and outer perforated armor layers with various shapes of perforations and with filler between the layers is shown and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,138 and 5,014,593. The use of foam filler, in particular, between layers of armor is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,374 and 5,014,593. Implementation of bendable tabs to produce energy absorption between inner and outer layers of both flat and curve shaped surfaces is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,929. Closing off the venting effect of holes with flap like elements in response to force against the flap elements is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,254. Additional background references may include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,026,207; 1,761,095; 1,899,735; 2,392,215; 3,604,374; 4,055,247; 4,083,694; 4,186,817; 4,323,000; 4,347,796; 4,536,982; 4,663,875; 4,727,789; 4,981,067; 5,007,326; 5,149,910; 5,628,682; 5,961,182; 6,405,630; 7,000,550; 7,270,045; and 7,350,451. However, a deficiency of typical conventional underbody armor structures is a failure to provide a combination of adequate heat dissipation and adequate protection from IEDs and mines.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved vented armor structure, particularly V-shaped armor structure for underbody implementation. Such an improved system may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.